My new variety of lily plant is classified botanically as a Lilium hybrid, commercially as an upright Asiatic hybrid Division 1 A in the Horticultural Classification of the Genus Lilium adopted by The Royal Horticultural Society of London.
My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings of test crosses at Bischoff Tulleken Leliecultuur B.V., Wieringerwerf, Holland.
The breeding program was initiated in 1977 and the lily plant first flowered in 1980.
The cross was made during a breeding program having as its objective the production of clear gold/orange unspotted or lightly spotted, upright flower cultivars which would perform adequately when forced into flower under glass throughout the year, in addition to meeting the requirements of vigor, disease resistance and rapid natural propagation in field growth.
Cultivars were sought which would be disease resistant, virus tolerant and not overly susceptible to leaf scorch or bud abortion when forced under glass. The cross was made between the seed parent `Connecticut King` and the pollen plant was an own seedling named R.-1. Both parents are not patented.
My new plant is characterized by rapid and natural propagation under field conditions and by vigorous and healthy growth when forced under glass without leaf scorch and bud abortion.
My new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me at Bischoff Tulleken Leliecultuur, Wieringerwerf, Holland.
Successive generations produced by bulbscale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety are fixed and hold true under propagation from generation to generation.